The purpose of this study is to determine the value of provocative testing for specific endocrine abnormalities in patients with documented abnormalities of one endocrine system. In addition to defining the incidence of other endocrine abnormalities, provocative testing should lead to the early diagnosis of associated endocrine neoplasms.